Kisses in the night
by YoruNoKisu
Summary: When Zero tries to anger Kaname in the woods, something very different happens from what he expects. Yaoi, Kaname X Zero, lemon, OOC- Ish, Rated M for obvious reasons more so for chapters to come. Enjoy!


**AN - I don't own Vampire Knight as much as I wish I did.  
This is kind of OOC – ish so I apologise in advance. But it's my first story, so attempt and give me feedback ^.^ so enjoy! **

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! _No matter how many times I repeated that I knew that it was a lie. I, a vampire hunter, could not fall for that pure blood filth. Yet I knew. I knew I was. From the first time I sank my fangs into his soft flesh and drank the delicious nectar that coursed through his veins, inhaling the sweet smell of roses that always clung to his body. I knew. Even through the seething hatred I have for that bastard I couldn't help but lust after him. To feel him dominate me and take me, I wanted to feel him deeply sheathed inside me again. To feel the exquisite ecstasy that I knew would come from it. To have the feeling of strong arms around me, holding me close, to feel so completely full, to feel wanted and loved. I wanted him to make me scream his name in pleasure. For him to cling to me and moan my name in pleasure as our bodies clashed together in the most intimate of acts. I knew it would be something I would fight against at first but in the end I knew I would accept it with open arms.

But how can I let my enemy see that I've fallen for him? How can I tell him my darkest desires and to let him play them out? I knew I could never fully express my feelings to him. To only risk being rejected by the one I truly cared for . . .  
Well that's what I thought I knew but now I know.

I could sense him, the overwhelming power that radiated from the fascinating being that emerged from the woods before me. I could feel his anger, an anger that I couldn't help but want to provoke further. To see how his face stayed the same even though I knew he wanted to hurt me. The same perfect, beautifully sculpted face that was only enhanced by the moonlight that filtered through the tree. To see how his dark locks of hair were toyed with by the wind. Oh how I wished I could run my fingers through his hair and caress his face.

_No I should not let myself think such thoughts No I can not think them._

I knew that the anger that surrounded him was aimed towards me, and it made me wonder how I could push it further and see where it would get me.

"What do you want filthy blood sucker?" I spat through my teeth.

Even through my fascination with the being that stood before me, I could still feel the hatred I had towards him. For the sole fact he is my sworn enemy, him a vampire and I a hunter of his kind. He a monster that kills mercilessly and that only roams at night, a creature that lives in your nightmares yet it is a being that fills my dreams, the dreams filled with lust and love but I am the one who hunts and slays his kind.

"What I want, Zero-kun, you should know by now?" He stated

within a blink of an eye the being that haunted my thoughts had pinned me against a tree. Every inch of him was pressed against me; my heart quickened in fear of what he would do to me as his breathe lingered over my neck.

_What the fuck is he doing?_

"I want you Kiryu" Kaname whispered into my ear.

I was in complete shock at the words that were uttered from the person that was pinned to me. Realisation hit me at what he was going to do.

_No he wouldn't, would he?_

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of lips upon mine. The kiss was rough and needy. The vampire nipped my lip asking for entry. Entry I wouldn't give. He soon gave up and Kanames hands began to caress my body and a series of licks and kisses were trailed down my neck.

"What do you think you are doing asshole?" I screamed finally finding my voice

I tried to push the vampire away but all attempts quickly failed and I was pinned back against the tree, the bark digging into my back.

_Shit._  
All thoughts of trying to get the beast off of me were gone as I felt pain as his sharp fangs penetrated my skin only for the pain to be replaced with pleasure. The sheer ecstasy I felt running throughout my veins, making my toes curl in complete bliss.  
Kanames hand traced over my abdomen and skimmed across the top of my trousers as he withdrew his fangs from my neck.

"it's not what I'm doing now that you should worry about my dear Zero, it's what I plan to do that should"

Licking the side of my neck to catch the droplets of blood that had escaped his mouth; his hands slowly began to knead the growing bulge between my legs. A loud moan I couldn't hold back, escaped my lips.

"Now that is an exquisite sound Zero-kun, I want to hear more."

I could feel my entire body flushed with heat. My shirt was ripped from me as I felt a hot wetness on my nipple causing me to gasp and cover my mouth.

"Stop, Kaname" I breathed,

"Why would I? You look so irresistible"

He nipped at my skin lapping up any blood that was spilt as he slowly moved further down. I could feel my erection throbbing at this point, straining against the fabric wanting its release. My button was flicked undone and in one motion the rest of my uniform was ripped from me. Another gasp escaped my lips as the cold air reached my arousal. There I stood completely naked and vulnerable in front of my sworn enemy watching his eyes scan over me in almost admiration. The next thing I knew warm wetness surrounded me as I let out another load groan.

"Kana. . . Kaname"

I could see him smirk around my dick and feel the tremors as he chuckled which only made it so much more pleasurable as vibrations were sent up my member only causing me to moan louder. I could feel myself get closer as the beast ruthlessly sucked my member. The tight coiling was begging to spread itself through my stomach.

"I'm . . . I'm going to c-cum" I finally gasped out

which only caused the vampire to suck harder and mover faster as I reached my climax and a scream escaped me. The vampire let go of my now limp member with a pop. Reaching up I began to unbutton his shirt as my need to feel him within me intensified. My plans to undress the man that stood before me were soon forgotten when he covered my lips with his own. Trying again, he traced my bottom lip with his tongue asking for entry one that I now gladly gave. His tongue glided across mine as I tasted the strong, salty taste of myself upon him. Our kiss soon became deeper and more passionate with need. Pulling back with half lidded eyes that soon became wide as I realised my soon to be lover was wearing nothing.

"When did you even?"

"Ah, when did I indeed"


End file.
